


Angry Seas

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, M/M, POV John Silver, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: It´s Flint against the storm.





	Angry Seas

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Green"

An angry green sea is punishing them. Caught between valleys and walls of towering spitting water there is no time to think. Yet all the thoughts come.

If they survive this monster…

John blinks against the sheet of water that wants to shut his eyes. He can make out Flint, unmoving, at the helm. 

Not giving an inch, madly offering this storm whatever it is that holds him together. Does he know if it´s enough?

John can´t be sure that Flint has any certainty of it.

As is so often the case, all he can do is wait and trust.


End file.
